campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Hunter
Eric Hunter *Son of Poseidon *Male *17 *Hailing from Aberystwyth, Wales, UK *Single *Pale skin *Deep blue eyes, go black when angry *Inky black hair *Scars: None (yet) *Tattoos: Trident on his wrist, see below Meet Eric. He's a joker, a class clown, when the mood takes him. He's the self-proclaimed King of Witty Comments, and Lord of the Waves, well the surfing waves. The official title of Lord of the Waves belongs to his dad, Poseidon, and Eric wouldn't take that away from him. Apparently Apollo blessed him, seeing as he's one of the camp heartbreakers, and a killer musician with a voice and guitar skills to die tor toboot. His Welsh accent can turn a few heads too, as can his surfing skills. Having been surfing since he was a kid in sunny Wales, Eric is best at home when he's riding the waves, but he doesn't let many people touch his surfboard. Eric is totally clueless as to when he's showing off, which is usually when he's surfing. Although, if you get on the wrong side of this son of Poseidon, be in for a rough time. He's as unpredictable as the sea. Watch out for when his eyes go black, 'cause then you're really in trouble. If they do, turn the heck around and get the hell out of there, because he could be about to unleash hell. Sometimes he can be sarcastic, cynical even, but usually the sarcasm is included in snide comments, especially if he's bantering with his best friend and half-brother Forrest England. Interests/Hobbies. Surfing. Self-explanatory, Eric grew up surfing, he took to the waves like a duck to water. Eric is pretty awesome at any beach sport or water sport, he's just best at surfing. Poseidon presented him, on his arrival at camp, with a surfboard that he rarely lets anyone nearby. Eric never has to get another board because as he grows, the board changes shape, and he can change the design at will. Water Fights. Simples. Eric can pretty much win any water fight, just by manipulating the water to soak anyone and everyone. He's cheeky, and if Chiron walked past he'd probably soak him. Soaking Mr. D though? Get real. Eric likes being human. Parties. Including hanging with his friends. Eric is a bit of a partyier, he loves a good tune. Eric's learned that the pretty girls go to parties, and to be honest, he's a bit of a flirt. Not entirely, but a bit. He rarely drinks, just uses the occasion to hang with his friends and have a good time. Being Witty. Ah yes. The self-proclaimed King of Witty Comments enjoys a good banter session, especially if it's with his brother, since then they can get into a playfight and pushing Forrest off the end of the pier doesn't cause any harm. Eric has been known to have some very good one-liners, and usually exercises his wit if someone is trying his patience, using his sharp mind to insult them and make it seem like a compliment. Until they work it out later, then he has fun dodging arrows or stones. Wheres the fun in life without it, huh? Powers/Weapons. Water Manipulation. Eric, as one of the sons of Poseidon, has water manipulation powers. He is still getting to grips with it though, and moving any large amounts of water will tire him. Provided he is standing in water though or in contact, Eric can manipulate as much water as he wants until he gets dragged away. Water-Travel. Similar to shadow-travel and speed-travel, Eric has the ability to move at a very fast speed through water. There are limitations though, he can only use this in a connecting flow. Eric cannot simply travel from a lake to the sea if there is no connecting stream or river. Standard Water Powers. These include the ability to breathe underwater, to choose whether he wants his clothes to get wet or dry, and create air bubbles if someone doesn't have underwater breathing powers like he does. Communication with Equine Creatures. As all of Poseidon's children can, Eric can communicate with anything equine. Horses, zebras, hippocampi, pegasi, you name it - if it's got equestrian roots, he can talk to it. Swords. Eric's main defense is not his powers, but his physical skill and weapons. He has a long sword, celestial bronze blade etched with intricate wave designs and with a silver hilt shaped like crashing waves, inlaid with sapphires and aquamarine gems, which transforms into a black and silver surfer type bracelet. Eric also possesses a long dagger, almost a gladius, for if he cannot keep more than one opponent away with one blade. This gladius is again, celestial bronze, but is of a simpler design even if it does have a sapphire set into the hilt. Relationships. Forrest England. Well, Eric and Forrest are pretty damn close. Being half-brothers, and very similar in interests and activities, they're like each other's wingman. They're both gravitating to neither resistance nor rebel, though their interests definately lie with the resistance. As such, rebels beware, you've just unleashed hell itself. Forrest and Eric fight like siblings do, but when it comes down the the quick, they're close, and anyone who gets in their way better move pretty quick. Pets. Bran. Bran is Eric's jet black pegasus stallion. He has no markings at all, and has bright blue eyes. Bran is a cheeky soul, much like Eric, but is significantly more serious in difficult situations. He enjoys poking fun at Eric when given the occasion. Quotes. *"Pssht, hey you. -click- Yeah, you. Wanna buy some seaweed?" *"You're so far in the closet you're in Narnia, but do you see me complaining?" Fears. Zeus. Seriously, anyone with sense would be wary of that over-powerful, egotistical guy. Loss. More specifically, of anyone close to him. Want to be his enemy? Then mess with his friends, his siblings, and Bran. Thats a surefire way to get yourself drowned. Flying. Levitating, flying, anything that goes into Zeus' domain, don't expect to see Eric there. He knows about and respects the boundaries. His place is in the sea, and while he won't turn any children of Zeus into kelp or drown them, there is no guarantee that Zeus would let him be if he flew. Quests. Eric has not participated in any quests yet. Well, when Camp is under attack, he's hardly going to be zooming off to chase monsters, is he?